Fireworks
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: SEQUEL TO S.B. Silena and Beckendorf finally get their first date at the Fourth of July Fireworks!
1. Angry Builders and Flowers from Mom

**Fireworks**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter 1

Angry builders and Flowers from Mom

_The dedication of this sequel is split eleven and a half ways;_

_To __**oneoffour111 **__for realizing that I am a genius, and for writing a SilenaxBeckendorf fic herself_

_To __**Percabeth777**__ for using lucky numbers, and giving me an idea for the sequel_

_To__** Babii RheaSophie **__for living in Canada like me_

_To __**GroverXAnnabethXD **__for hacking Nintendo Wiis, even though I'm against that, and also for scaring me a little in his review_

_To __**Thalia Castellan **__for quoting her favourite parts, and also for putting way too many lines before she signs her name_

_To __**Rocky Red **__for fighting for a plotline he believes in. This is only half dedicated to him, because he'll get a full dedication in the alternate sequel_

_To __**Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain **__because sideways smiley faces are awesome : )_

_To __**ZoeNightshade2214 **__for insulting my writing and complimenting it at the same time_

_To __**CHERRY CHOCOLATE PIE**__ because apparently her caps lock key is stuck_

_To __**WiseGirl12 **__for being the first person to review, and for only using one word in her review_

_To __**Pandaskis**__ for criticising me_

_And everyone who wanted a sequel should really thank __**NameHere97**__ for threatening to throw a pie at me if I didn't update, even though his evil laugh wasn't spelt correctly. For future reference, NameHere97, it's "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_And now let's let the long awaited sequel to "S.B." begin!_

_Intricacies:_

_S.B. was from Silena's POV_

_Fireworks is third person_

_And if there's a sequel to this, it'd be from Beckendorf's POV_

Fourth of July Fireworks night. Otherwise known as (especially to the Aphrodite cabin) as _the_ biggest date night of the summer.

As well as the perfect night to gossip about.

Although the Aphrodite was already getting plenty of gossiping in before the actual fireworks, their main topics being Percy and Annabeth almost going together, and Silena from her own cabin going with Hephaestus Cabin leader Charles Beckendorf.

"But _why_?" asked Paris. "He's from _Hephaestus_!"

"Well, he's nice, smart, cute, and single." said Silena. "Which is more than what I can say for _your _boyfriend."

"It's not my fault Adam hasn't broken up with his girlfriend yet," replied Paris angrily. "He's not good with crying girls, and Demeter girls are plain weak."

"That's not what I meant."

~*~

Over at the Hephaestus cabin, the campers were too busy too gossip, because they were in charge of most of the Fireworks.

Not only did they have to actually make the fireworks, they also had to build the wooden booths for the carnival part of the event, and many of the campers were being very unreasonable about how the booths were made. In this case, "Unreasonable" being another word for "Just plain anal". It didn't help that there were only a dozen Hephaestus kids for the entire event. It went without saying that most of the Hephaestus cabin was mad at the rest of the camp.

Some of the booths were relatively simple, such as Percy and the Stoll Brothers' Sponge Throwing Booth. There, everyone could "rented" sponges and threw them at the people behind a wooden board with a hole in it. Percy told Beckendorf that they had planned for just the Stoll brothers to take turns behind the board, but after losing a poker game, Percy would be taking a turn behind the board as well, and he owed the Stoll Brothers a six pack of regular coke snuck in from outside.

All they needed was a wooden board with a hole in it, as well as the standard wooden booth, but some other campers were ordering very ridiculous booths. One girl from the Aphrodite Cabin, Paris something, wanted a wooden robot to help her serve chocolate samples, and the robot had to be painted the exact same shade as her favourite nail polish. Beckendorf left that to Larry, who had a huge crush on her.

All in all, they had done pretty well, reflected Beckendorf. Almost all the campers were happy, with the exception of Chiron, who was starring in the "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" booth, and Mr. D, who was never happy, especially since his sons were running a "Drink Test" booth, where people are blindfolded, and try to taste a drink and name it to win a prize. Somehow, Castor and Pollux managed to sneak in a bottle of Merlot Mr. D was expressly forbidden from it.

Beckendorf was possibly looking forward to this night the most out of all the Hephaestus campers. They were all looking forward to this night, mostly because that meant they could finally stop working, but Beckendorf was extremely happy because of his date with the girl he had had a crush on since he first saw her through the armoury window.

Silena Beauregard…

With a goofy smile on his face, he continued finishing the sanding on Annabeth's Trivia Booth, and accidentally scraped his hand.

~*~

"_Silena!"_ shouted a voice in Silena's mind, when she was applying her makeup.

"_Mom?" _thought/asked Silena. "_What is it?"_

"_Look at your pillow!"_

Looking at her pillow, Silena saw a small flower appear out of nowhere, the most beautiful lily she had ever seen. She carefully lifted it up, as if it was made of glass, her face glowing with awe.

"_For me?" _thought Silena.

"_Always remember to accessorize, darling!" _reminded Aphrodite. "_It'll go perfectly with your outfit!"_

"_Uh… Thanks Mom!" _thought-exclaimed Silena.

"_You can thank me by getting yourself your boyfriend! Good Luck!" _said Aphrodite.

_Intricacies:_

_Chapter two coming soon!_


	2. The Five Families

Fireworks

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Two

The Five Families

It took the combined effort of the entire Hephaestus Cabin as well as Annabeth Chase to get Beckendorf to his date with Selena. Percy was there as well.

Luckily, the fair went off very well. The Hephaestus Cabin created all the stalls perfectly, so there were very few repairs to be made. The real problem was with the fireworks.

Charles Beckendorf rose from his position kneeling in front of the pile of Fireworks to address his cabin.

"Who…" he began, with a low rumbling voice, "was the _idiot_ who forgot to get _gunpowder_ for the _fireworks_!"

As a rule, explosives were not allowed directly in the camp. The Hephaestus cabin had a little leeway, since they often needed gunpowder for inventions, but even they weren't allowed to have explosives on the camp for longer than a day. Therefore, all the gunpowder needed for the Fireworks was pre-ordered and delivered on the fourth of July. In theory.

"This is a disaster." Beckendorf slumped on the ground with his face in his hands. "How is this going to work?"

"Hey, Beckendorf!" a voice called from the cabin area. Charlie turned to see Percy running toward him.

"I heard about the fireworks trouble," explained Percy. "I thought you might need some help."

"Listen, no offense Percy, but I don't think there's much you can do…" started Larry.

"Oh, I know," Percy replied. "I called Annabeth over."

"Thanks for the introduction, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, as she arrived. "What's the problem?"

"_Somebody_," said Beckendorf, glaring at Larry, "forgot to order the gunpowder for the fireworks!"

"And there's no way to order some now, every fireworks shop in the country will be cleaned out on the Fourth of July," announced Gary.

"Well, we'll just have to find some," Annabeth said.

"Oh, yeah, we'll just go diggin through the trash, I'm sure someone threw out a couple boxes of gunpowder yesterday," said Harry.

"They may not have thrown it away on purpose, but there will be some around." explained Annabeth. "Mr. D must have confiscated some gunpowder in fifty years."

"You're right!" said Beckendorf, a hopeful look finally on his face. "And, we'll probably find some bits and pieces of it in some of our old inventions."

He turned toward his cabin, his leadership spirit restors. "Gary, you take half of the cabin and figure out a way to get into Mr. D's pile of confiscated stuff. Larry, you take the other half and go through everything in the workshop to check for gunpowder. I'll switch back and forth between the two groups. Got it?"

The Hepaestus cabin nodded in agreement, but Percy interupted. "Actually, Beckendorf, you should probably come with me and Annabeth."

"Why?" asked Beckendorf.

"Aren't you forgetting?" said Annabeth. "Gunpowder is a forbidden material. Who do we know who deal in forbidden materials?"

"Get the coolest things you have in the workshop." Said Percy, with a grim look on his face. "We are going to bargain with the Stoll Brothers."

~*~

"So…"

Travis Stoll sat in a leather armchair that miraculously managed to fit inside the Hermes Cabin. For the negotations, he had dyed his hair black and "borrowed" one of the Demeter Girls' cats, which he was now stroking in his lap. He also managed to get a fake cigarette and a suit from Mr. D's "formal party" wardrobe.

"Is this really necessary?" Annabeth demanded expasperatedly.

"You speak to Mr. Stoll with respect!" barked Connor Stoll. He was in Sumo suit filled with silly putty and put on neon green boxing gloves. Connor was positioned behind Travis is a defensive positon.

"Thank you, Mr. Stoll," said Travis. "Now, to answer your question Miss Chase, yes this is necessary. Negotations are treated seriously in the Mafia."

"This is not the Mafia!" exploded Annabeth. This would have been an ideal time for Annabeth to hit Travis on the head, but she, as well as Percy and Beckendorf, were tied up in chairs for the negotiations. "This is a weird silly dress-up game that is wasting time, when we need Gunpowder!"

Connor reached over and flicked Annabeth on the head. Her grey eyes began glaring at the two twins as if Kronos were standing behind them.

"And we come to the heart of the matter," said Travis Stoll, now speaking in a weird Italian accent. "We have something you want. Something you very much want…"

"Yes, we told you already, we need gunpowder for the Fireworks," explained Beckendorf, who looked a little amused at the proceedings.

"Well, we must consider this matter carefully, from all angles," said Travis. "The Hepaestus Cabin owns many valuables which we could demand in exchange for the gunpowder. But which ones, we cannot decide by ourself."

Travis stood up, causing the cat to fall out of his lap, and crawl under a bed. He then shouted "I CALL UPON THE FIVE FAMILIES!!!!!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" asked Percy, seeming really confused.

"It's just part of Travis's Mafia fantasy," explained Annabeth.

"But there aren't five families here," said Percy. "We're all related."

"We're _technically_ not related," said Connor. "Which is lucky for you, otherwise you'd have to find a new girlfriend."

With Percy and Annabeth trying to out-blush each other, Beckendorf spoke up. "So do we get the gunpowder or not?"

"Do you promise to make us a giant robot with toilet paper missiles?" asked Travis, dropping the accent.

"Yeah, sure," said Beckendorf.

"Deal." Said Travis, reachin out to untie the "prisoners". "You can go now."

"Where's the gunpowder?" asked Annabeth, glaring at Travis.

"Oh, we gave it Gary while we were tying you guys up," commented Connor.

~*~

Five minutes and two injured twins later, The Hephaestus Cabin gathered together by the beach to assemble the fireworks. Beckendorf was yelling out orders like a drill sergeant, as the cabin seamlessly assembled and tinkered with various rockets.

"Beckendorf," said Percy. Beckendorf turned around to look at his friend.

"What?"

"Don't you have a date?"

"Oh, crap,"


End file.
